kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Momotaros
* Height: 185cm * Weight: 102kg Momotaros (モモタロス, Momotarosu) is the main good Imagin in the series Kamen Rider Den-O, and one of the Taros. As Ryotaro Nogami's first Imagin ally, he allows him to use Den-O's Sword Form. History Among the hundreds of Imagin that arrived to the year 2007, Momotaros entered the body of Ryotaro Nogami but unable to set up a contact as he is forced to possess Ryotaro when he is attacked by Tetsuo. But after Ryotaro mentally restrains him, Momotaros learns that Ryotaro is a Singularity Point and helps him as Den-O to defeat the Bat Imagin. Admitting he does not remember their mission, Momotaros actually prefers fighting for his own whims. Though Ryotaro gives him his name rather than a desire to fulfill their contact, Momotaros eventually grew to respect the human as the other Imagin they are partnered with. In time, Momotaros begins to take his mission as member of the Den-Liner to protect time to heart. In the Den-O series finale, due to Kintaros granting Ryotaro's unintentional wish for the Taros to stay by his side, Momotaros and the others are able to be present alongside Ryotaro for the final battle with Momotaro accepting Ryotaro's actual wish to fight with him to the very end. After the battle ended, with his existence assured, Momotaros was distant and silence over parting ways with Ryotaro, only to jump to the window at the last second to say goodbye to his friend while promising to meet again as the Den-Liner departs back into the timestream. That promise is kept during the events of "Final Countdown" when Momotaros is stunned to be fighting Ryotaro while he's possessed by the Ghost Imagin, nearly getting himself killed to free his friend as they fight together against Shiro with Ryotaro's grandson aiding them. Later, he becomes a hot-blooded member of the Den-Liner Police that is formed to battle Negataros. Though Negataros was destroyed, Momotaros keeps the new group together as he sees being a cop as a cool thing. Decade and Chou Den-O movies When the recently de-aged Ryotaro leaves to investigate the Oni disturbance in the past, Momotaros loses his physical form and memory as he possesses Yuusuke Onodera, allowing him the ability to transform into Den-O sword form. However, Momotaros finds himself being attacked by Daiki Kaito who wants Den-O's powers. But teaming with Tsukasa Kadoya, Momotaros regains his memories and physical form while Kamen Rider Decade acquires the Den-O Kamen Ride, Final Form Ride and Final Attack Ride Cards. Though Decade thought he solved the issues in the main rider continuity (Den-O's world), was time still awry as Momotaros gets sent to the past in the Oni War, which the Den-O team and Decade fight in to ensure that the Oni from years past are exterminated, as history says. Sometime later, the Den-Liner gang face Daiki again when he uses them to steal a treasure in the past. Let's Go Kamen Riders Momotaros and the crew of the DenLiner encounter Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO and the Greeed Ankh. Unfortunately, Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize the Core Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After Teddy returned, Momotaros became Den-O and assumed Climax Form when Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros asked to join in, doing so until all the riders joined up. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Ankh used Momotaros to create the Imagin Core Medal, which allowed OOO to assume Kamen Rider OOO Tamashii Combo and defeat the Great Leader, though he soon came back as the Rock Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, Den-O and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. After it was over, everyone went their seperate ways and Momotaros returned to the DenLiner which embarked on its next destination. Super Hero Taisen Momotaros discovered Daiki holding up the stolen cup of Den-Liner Purine pudding that he stole from him during their last meeting. The Den-Liner rendezvoused with the Gokai Galleon where Daiki was standing with Hina Izumi and Gokaigers Joe Gibken and Don Dogoier to get back the pudding. Picking up the four passengers, the Den-Liner took them to Winter 1976 to pick up Akarenger. While getting their guests there, debating over whose side they are on, Momotaros said that he was the leader of the "Imagin Sentai" because he was the red. When the Sentai teams and the Kamen Riders battle the Shocker/Zangyack Alliance, Momotaros and the other Taros join the fray in their Den-O forms, fighting alongside the Gekirangers. Momotaros chided Urataros for flirting with Geki Yellow in the middle of the fight. Momotaros later joined with other Kamen Riders to fight Doktor G, they were all overpowered by his Kani Lazer form until he was defeated by Kamen Riders Decade, Blade, and Ryuki, with a little help from the Goseigers. Other Appearances Gekiranger Stage Show at Double Hero Tokyo Dome City In a stage show where the Gekirangers are seen fighting their Rinjuuken opponents, Den-O and Zeronos arrive to assist the Gekirangers Kamen Rider Battride Wars Kamen Rider Den-O appears as a Main Rider in the video game Kamen Rider Battride Wars, which unites the riders of the Heisei era from Kuuga to ''Wizard.'' Kamen_Rider_Den-O_riding_DenBird.jpg|Momotaros as Den-O riding DenBird. h9fR78G.jpg|Kamen Rider Den-O (Rider) in Climax Form fighting some ZECTroopers and Riotroopers alongside Kamen Rider Zeronos in Zero Form. Personality Influenced by Ryotaro's image of Momotarō, the Peach Boy, Momotaros was originally annoyed of looking like a red Oni though it matches his hot-blooded and prideful personality. Though he can be seen as a foil to Ryotaro's own shy and cowardly personality, Momotaros suffers comedic conflict in various ways Two being getting into fights with the other Taros members and being constantly beaten by Hana when he causes trouble. Momotaros can also sense when an Imagin is rampaging in the city, subsequently alerting Ryotaro immediately. His natural weapon as an Imagin is a sword named the Momotarosword (モモタロスォード, Momotaroswōdo). When he possesses Ryotaro, declaring the words "Here I come!" (俺、参上！, Ore, sanjō!) Momotaros's own personality takes over, giving Ryotaro a boost in strength and controlling his body. His eagerness is shown in battle, where he always declares the words, "From the start (to the finish), I'm at a climax!" (俺は最初から（最後まで）クライマックスだぜ！, Ore wa saisho kara (saigo made) kuraimakkusu da ze!). Momotaros is also somewhat selfish, initially fighting alongside Ryotaro in order to ensure his own survival. Though he unknowingly places Ryotaro in unneeded danger to suit his fancy, Momotaros eventually learns to respect him and his desire to protect others. Though he demands respect, Momotaros is usually put in his place by Hana and her powerful punches. He also does not know how to swim, has a narcotic reaction to red peppers, and is terrified of dogs. While he acts hostile and demeaning to the other Tarōs, he does care about them, proven by hiding his anguish while they are slowly disappearing due to the events of the Climax Scene. Phrases When insulting another Imagin, he usually calls them a "X-Jerk" (Ｘ野郎, X-''yarō''), while referring to Hana as literally "Nosy Woman" (ハナクソ女, Hanakuso Onna). He usually refers to Urataros as "Turtle" (カメ, Kame), "Turtle-Boy" (カメ子, Kame-ko), or "Turtle-Jerk" (カメ野郎, Kame-yarō) and Kintaros as "Bear" (クマ, Kuma), "Bear-Boy" (クマ子, Kuma-ko), "Bear-Jerk" (クマ野郎, Kuma-yarō). He calls the younger Ryutaros a "Brat" (小僧、ガキ, Kozō, Gaki) and a "Snot-nosed Brat" (ハナタレ小僧, Hanatare Kozō). He calls Deneb "Tubby" (オデブ, Odebu) and Sieg "Bird-Jerk". He also puts emphasis on his final blow attacks, saying "My Hissatsu Attack, Part X" (俺の必殺技パートＸ, Ore no hissatsu waza pāto X?) while possessing Ryotaro in Den-O Sword Form, with a Part 1, 2, 2’ (Two-Dash), 3, and 5 (Ryotaro tells Momotaros that he skipped 4, but he considers not using 4 "cool", as Part 5 was so good it justified skipping 4, even counting from 1-10 while skipping 4). In his battle against Kamen Rider Gaoh, Den-O Sword Form swiped the Rider Pass over the Den-O Belt twice, initiating a doubled Full Charge for "My Hissatsu Attack, Special Edition" (俺の必殺技・特別編, Ore no hissatsu waza tokubetsu hen?). During the fight with the Death Imagin, with aid of the other Tarōs, Sieg, and Zeronos adding their power into his blade, Momotaros called it "My Hissatsu Attack, Final Version" (俺の必殺技ファイナルバージョン, Ore no hissatsu waza fainaru bājon). Possessions Den-O-Ryotaro-Momotaros.jpg|M-Ryotaro|link=Ryotaro Nogami M-Young Ryotaro.png|Momotaros Possessing Young Ryotaro|link=Ryotaro Nogami (Kotaro) KRDO-M-Wataru.jpg|M-Wataru|link=Wataru Kurenai KamenRiderDecade1414-50-21.jpg|M-Tsukasa|link=Tsukasa Kadoya M-Yuusuke.jpg|M-Yuusuke|link=Yuusuke Onodera Momotaro Decade.png|Momotaros possessing Decade M-Ankh.jpg|M-Ankh|link=Ankh M-Kotaro.png|M-Kotaro|link=Kotaro Nogami M-Ryotaro(De-Aged).JPG|M-Ryotaro(De-Aged) M-Tsukasa(Decade).JPG|M-Tsukasa(Transform To Decade)|link=http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Tsukasa_Kadoya M-Eiji.png|Momotaros possessing Eiji in a live show|link=http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Eiji_Hino Rider Forms - Climax= - Super Climax= *Rider height: 190cm *Rider weight: 119kg *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 8t **Kicking power: 10t **Maximum jump height: 50m **Maximum running speed: 100m/3.8s , originally advertised as , is Den-O's eighth and true final form, exclusive to the Cho-Den-O Series (although Momotaros was also able to use this form in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010) and first appearing in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the DenKamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Cho Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Den-O and a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form and has the ability to use the wings to fly up and execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. }} - Final Form Ride= When the recently de-aged Ryotaro leaves to investigate the Oni disturbance in the past, Momotaros loses his physical form and possesses Yuusuke Onodera, allowing him the ability to transform into Den-O sword form. He counters the threat of the Imagin with Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade, and eventually becomes his ally, as he acquires the Den-O Kamen Ride, Final Form Ride and Final Attack Ride Cards. It will eject the host, if there is any, during the transformation. }} - Decade= *'Height:' 192cm *'Weight:' 83kg *'Punching Power:' 4t *'Kicking Power:' 8t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 25m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/6 Momotaros once possessed the transformed Tsukasa Kadoya As Kamen Rider Decade in order to battle a group of Gelnewts while S-Ryotaro was fighting as Den-O Wing Form. - Momotaken= Momotaken (モモタケン, Momotaken) is a sword weapon that Momotaros is able to transform into for New Den-O. This appears in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders movie when Kotaro is fighting Shocker. The blade of the sword resembles flames, which can ignite to deliver punishing attacks. The ken part of the name is from the Japanese word for "sword" (剣, ken). }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Momotaros is voiced by . In both his Imagin form and as Kamen Rider Den-O (Sword Form), his suit actor is , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). While possessing others, he is portrayed by their respective actors while retaining his voice. *As M-Ryotaro, he is portrayed by . *While possessing young Ryotaro in Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! as well as the de-aged Ryotaro, he is portrayed by . *As M-Wataru in Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka, he is portrayed by . *As M-Tsukasa in Kamen Rider Decade episode 14, he is portrayed by . *As M-Yuusuke in Kamen Rider Decade episodes 14 and 15, he is portrayed by . *As M-Ankh in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, he is portrayed by . *As M-Kotaro in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, he is portrayed by . *While posessing Eiji Hino, he is portrayed by .